


High as a Quaffle

by Leanne221B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leanne221B/pseuds/Leanne221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1978, and the Maurauders are in their last year at hogwarts. What with the impending doom of Voldemort and the Death Eaters lying just over the Horizon, and the NEWTS putting considerable pressure on all involved, some of the Maurauders have taken up the hobby of many other rebellious, thrill-seeking witches and wizards their age: finding new and exciting drugs to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High as a Quaffle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcanon (http://nowletsfixthismess.tumblr.com/post/129427862792/nowletsfixthismess-my-friend-quinge-and-i-were) developed by myself and my friend Asher (www.quinge.tumblr.com)
> 
> orignially going to be just a one-shot mini-fic, but I have a feeling there'll me more chapters to come, and that they will inevitably be much gayer)

Remus woke in the middle of the night to find a scene that he wished he could say was unfamiliar. Both Sirius and the map were missing, and James… Well, James must have noticed, because he was sat upright in his own bed, sulking. James rarely sulked for sulking’s sake. When he was upset, he needed the whole world to know, or else, what was the point of being upset? He was practically pouting, arms folded tightly across his chest. A toddler, trapped in the body of an irrationally handsome eighteen year-old. Once Remus’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he noticed the mirror in James’s lap, and strained to hear the voices that he knew would soon come. Inevitably, all he heard after a moment of eavesdropping, was giggling, and Remus laughed too. It was hard not to. Lily’s laugh was infectious at the best of times, but when she was high…

“Don’t encourage them, Moony.” James hissed from across the room at him. A feat that greatly impressed Remus, since James seemed to have managed it without once removing the scrunched-up, pouty look from his face. Remus ignored him, still amused, and clambered out of his own bed and into James’s to see into the mirror with him.

It looked as though Sirius and Lily were in the Shrieking shack. That’s where they always went to get high. Lily had fallen over, He could tell because there were about a dozen tiny blue animated birds twittering around her head. She was giggling and trying to touch them, when one landed on her finger she gasped in amazement. She looked beautiful. More than beautiful, she looked divine. Remus blushed at the thought, and looked warily at James as if worried that he had read his mind, but James was too busy sulking aggressively into the mirror to even appreciate how joyful and lovely his girlfriend was being, let-alone how Remus felt about it. Through the mirror, the two boys in their dormitory watched as Sirius, just recovering from his wild bout of laughter at Lily’s fall, moved to help her up, before being interrupted by a nearby chair, which had inexplicably transformed into a dragon.

“Shit,” Sirius slurred, reaching for his wand as he backed away from the dragon, now flying towards him, jaws opened wide. It was Lily’s turn to start laughing now, as Sirius took a tumble of his own and the dragon curled up and started gnawing on his leg, drawing blood.

“They’re just hallucinations, James” Remus said, noticing the blood drain from his friend’s face and his hand twitching towards his wand as though there was anything he could do to help from here, his safe and cosy dormitory.

“But he’s bleeding.” James countered. The sulking look was gone, and Remus could tell that James was genuinely worried – an emotion he didn’t often like to show.

“It’s the new potion Lily’s been working on. A super-realistic hallucinogen. I’m not sure quite what it is, there’s lots of wormwood in it. Lots of wormwood.”  
That didn’t seem to be helping to subdue the look of pained concern on James’s face, so Remus decided to wrap up that particular line of conversation. “What I mean to say is,” Remus went on carefully, “the potion looks and feels real, but it can’t hurt them long term. Any harm that comes to them, cuts, burns, bruises, it’s all gone along with the other hallucinations once the drug wears off.”

“You shouldn’t be so… so… Offhand about this, Moony!”

Remus had to bite back a laugh. James always thought of himself as such a bad-boy, if only he could see himself now, his face flickering indecisively between fear and anger.

“You’re head boy! Can’t you stop them? And you!” James turned toward the mirror to face Lily, who had now hauled herself towards Sirius’s dragon, scratching behind its ears as it purred, lightly breathing fire onto Sirius’s boots with every soft breath.

“You are head girl, Lily Evans, you should know better!” 

Lily laughed. “Yes, that’s right. And the head girl’s head boyfriend should get his arse down to the shrieking shack and save me from this wretched beast” she cried as the dragon turned into a pug and bounded on her, licking her face as she laughed, Sirius still frowning in distaste at the little dog while he cradled his leg.

“We left you the cloak!” Sirius called to them, now eyeing the dog warily, and Remus decided that James had no say in the matter. They were going to look after their stoner friends whether he liked it or not. After Remus had managed to coax James out of the bed, Moony and Prongs slipped under the cloak together and left the dormitory, leaving behind them a still-snoring Wormtail, and the mirror, now showing the image of Lily waving the tiny dog towards Sirius as he cowered against the wall.


End file.
